It has been reported in the literature that 2-phenyl-gamma-butyrolactone was isolated as a metabolite of glutethimides, phenobarbital or pyrimidone in human urine. This compound is also reported to have been synthesized in a 37% overall yield starting with diethylphenylmalonate, sodium hydride and 1,2-dibromoethane. The 2-aryl-2-azoyl(alkyl)gamma-butyrolactones of the present invention are novel compounds as are their methods of preparation and use as pesticides.